


The Current Apotheosis of Peter Parker's Career as Spider-Man

by Atomic_Afterlife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, It's gonna be a while before the climax, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Should i be original or turn this into Spider-man 2?, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, They're Science Bros 2.0, time will tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Afterlife/pseuds/Atomic_Afterlife
Summary: So, Peter's identity as Spider-Man has now been revealed. Now what? He certainly can't stay in Queens, much less New York! After all the enemies he's defeated and put behind bars, are they going to come for him? It seems likely, with the recent breakout that shares the headlines with his betrayal! What or who's going to help him hide while all the chaos reigns over his beloved home? Is Peter going to stay put, or is he going to fight, potientially putting his life, and the lives of the ones he cares for the most, on the frontlines?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener
Kudos: 2





	The Current Apotheosis of Peter Parker's Career as Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker**!

Looking back, that was one thing that Peter didn't expect to hear when he woke up that morning. He also didn't expect being framed for Europe's destruction but what else was there to happen, honestly. OH wait, here's the answer: Anything EXCEPT that!

A myriad of emotions that soared through his mind was stopped by a decent solution: Get the hell out of there. Peter gave a quick "Sorry" to M.J. before launching his webs and swinging above the crowds. The streets were occupied with all the usual traffic, food vendors, and pedestrians, all of which flew behind him with his hurried swinging; Need to escape. Oh god, please get somewhere faster! He tried to steady his breathing as he swung from one building to the next, oh, Happy is not going to like this! Quentin, you motherfu-.

After what seemed like an eternity, he recognized his Aunt's apartment complex and swung onto the building's rooftop. The phone he'd almost cracked for sure on was currently suffering a mild epileptic seizure with everyone he knows contacting him by what seemed to be sending an avalanche of concerned messages; 

**Peter, have you seen the news!!??**

**Dude, BECK OUTED YOU!!!!!!!**

**Code red!! I REPEAT CODE RED!!!!**

**Pete, PLEASE come home as soon as you can!**

**PETER**

**PEVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN!!!**

**Peter, get to your Aunt May's, ASAP - H**

**Hon, You need to come home. Now!**

**Pete, you doing okay? J.J.J sucks!1!**

**3 missed calls from Aunt May**

**2 Missed calls from Happy**

Christ, was he swinging that long? 

He put his phone away for a moment and crawled into the open window of his bedroom, shutting it behind him as soon as he could and closing the blinds. Burnt out, he dropped from the ceiling onto his top bunk, not bothering to change out of his suit.

Then it sunk in: Everybody now thinks and knows that he killed Quentin Beck. Not Spider-Man. Not Night Monkey. Him: Peter Parker. The less-than-popular nerd with only two friends. Not anymore. Well now, he was Peter Parker: the murderer and eventual felon. Oh shit, he's a criminal now! 

Fuck. 

At this point, Peter's face is hot from crying into his pillow. Great! I'm a fugitive of the state! Just. Fucking. Awesome.

He imagined just how Mr. Stark would react, how disappointed he would be. It was purely his stupid and overactive imagination, but that feeling of failure wasn't entirely unfounded if he was being honest. Everything he'd done to try and keep his identity secret was in shambles. All because of that ego-maniacal, lying, fake! And Jameson thinks he's the greatest superhero to live!

Peter got down from his bed.

Everyone saw what he'd done, that the elementals were fake, that they were a bunch of projecting drones! WHY DO THEY STILL CHEER HIM ON!? 

He drove his fist into the door.

"OW! PETER!"

All his anger drained with that yell. If he was so riled up he could punch through a door, he sure as hell wasn't anymore! He retracted his mask. It always stands to surprise how dry eyes can become after crying.

Beyond the hole, Happy was with his Aunt May, helping her with what was probably a bloody nose. He hoped it was just bleeding. Oh, please just be bleeding!

He could've sworn that Happy glared at him through the brand-new hole. He rushed out, a million apologies stumbling together out of his mouth as he rushed over to them, the words disappearing into chokes as tears began to return to his eyes and rendering him to the ground with a painful impact on his knees. 

Peter's head hurt from the crying, his brain felt like it had swollen and was trying to push against the boundaries of his skull and he wanted to just fucking die from the dread in his chest. He hated that he cried. He was so angry at himself, Quentin, and Jameson but all he could do was sob his heart out and choke every couple seconds while unable to at least sit up off the ground. He felt pathetic in his misery. Helpless, weak, hopeless; whatever that feeling was, he wished he could punch out of himself. May went and sat beside his body as she gently consoled her nephew as best she could, and Happy helped with her nose, which was broken to his knowledge. After what felt like an hour, Peter had stopped crying. 

"The plane's here. We should probably go before the mobs come and start rioting."

May nodded and helped Peter up from the ground.

When they boarded the plane, News channels were the only good thing on goddamn television across the city, with onlookers crowding around any screen they could; ants near a rotting piece of food on the ground. Sitting next to the window, Peter could see the sun that hid behind clouds and peeked out from behind them, spying on the sadness in Peter's eyes, making it look like a scandalous event within a scandal only then to retreat behind them like a child in fear of getting caught.

Before he fell asleep from the exhaustion, the feeling of betrayal broke though to his mind. Then he realized that there was probably a whole team behind Quentin. Someone had to edit that video and send it to the news. Damn it. Not only was he probably nowhere near defeating the entire threat, but Quentin still won, despite being deader than Thanos. Fuck him. At this point, whatever his motivation was was lost on Peter. Maybe he'll remember after taking a nap on the flight. He wondered where they were going, anyway...probably some sort of Witness Protection program.

Hey, maybe this won't be so bad at all. Maybe they'll end up in a nice place that isn't so excruciatingly terrible until this all blows over. Hopefully, this would only last a couple of months or so. Hell, maybe no one will believe that the video is real. Maybe a credible news source will debunk the video and that's that... Jameson is a biased hack and... Peter Parker isn't Spider-man.... or an enemy of the state...or Quentin Beck's murderer. Nah, that was Spider-man, not him. Peter doesn't kill people, Spidey does. Peter Parker's not a murderer, right? 

He closed his eyes....and drifted off.....to.....a dreamless...sleep......


End file.
